Wings of Fire Pyrrhia - MC server Info
|-| General= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'IP' minecraft.netmillers.com About The Server The server is currently up and running, and is whitelisted, so if you would like to join please ask, tell why you should be whitelisted, and post your minecraft username as well on THIS THREAD. ADMINS: Ebelle, CrystalWolfGem, sjam, Seaviper, and MCDoctorWho When you first join the server you have the option of joining one of the tribes and even a choice to join the scavengers if you want. However, once you make this choice it's final; you cannot go back and change it. Each tribe has a different effect they get, and more details are below. There is Keep Inventory on, so you do not have to worry about losing your items! We are a fairly new server, so please be patient with us when something goes wrong. If you have any questions just ask, as I am happy to answer any questions! Our Pyrrhia map is extremely big, there is a map at spawn (also known as Possibility) and a map online. Click Here to view it. Thank you to everyone who has helped contribute to the server and make it run smoothly!!! ~ebelle https://discord.gg/6cmnj4p Please join the discord server with this link: [https://discord.gg/6cmnj4p DISCORD] We can also whitelist you there instead of on the thread Ebelle linked ~PoisonNettle aka MCDoctorWho Coding by BrisingrWolf the SkyWing |-| Rules= __NOEDITSECTION__ The basic rules are simple: no griefing, no stealing, no extensive swearing/cursing, and listen to Mods and Admins. Not following these rules will result in banning or temp banning! Please make sure you read the rules!!! The more in-depth rule are as follows: 1) Please refrain from vulgar language (don't swear). 2) Please don't have any inappropriate skins. 3) Do not touch or grief other people's buildings without their permission. 4) Please do not purposely go off the edge of the world, it may cause lag and can crash the server. Plus, it will kill you. 5) Please cooperate with other players (no unnecessary fighting/arguing). 6) No trolling. 7) No stealing other players' stuff. 8) Again, no griefing (I know not everyone is going to be friends or get along, but please respect their builds). 9) Please respect moderators and admins and the choices they make. 10) Do not ask for creative. This isn't allowed anymore. 11) Please do not build any more towns/villages. |-| Tribes and Abilities= __NOEDITSECTION__ (You can add your in-game username to the list where it belongs with the format: Servername, Wikiname, Minecraftname! Example: Sunwolf, BrisingrWolf, BrisingrWolf) ---- 'NightWings' Invisibility during the night, night vision. Tribe Members: Queen N/A King Shale, The Shadowmaker, Videogamez1000 Princesses Princes Nobles Victorystealer, EmperorWojiant, Wojia Others Whitestreak, _Whitestreak Artifice, JadeDragon1 Malice, lifeisbacon, Malice the NightWing Dreamwalker, DragonOfShadows ---- 'RainWings' Invisibility while on leaves in the RainWing Village. Tribe Members: Queen Rainstorm, Rainstorm239, Canary_Cry King N/A Princesses Aster, ebelle, ebelle1 Princes Nobles RulerOfAwesum Others Ivy, MCdoctorwho Kekils, ParadiseSandwing, Paradisetherainsandwing Collaris, ZaustyDaug, SuperArtyPuppy ---- 'SandWings' Speed and a Poison Potion. Tribe Members: Queen Scarab, LightFading, Sandwingscales King Princesses Princes Nobles Caracal, AlolanCaracal, Caracal the Sandwing Canyon, _CopperWolf_, CopperWingz Others Kekils, ParadiseSandwing, ParadisetheRainsandwing ---- 'IceWings' Strength Boost and Frostwalker Boots (they can walk on water, and it will freeze underneath their feet. Warning: It melts after a few moments). Tribe Members: Queen N/A King Polar Bear, elibee Princesses Princes Nobles Others ---- 'SkyWings' Strength Boost, four extra hearts, and Speed Boost. Tribe Members: Queen Firewolf, BrisingrWolf, BrisingrWolf the SkyWing King N/A Princesses Crimson, ArcticFox_101 Princes Nobles Wren, SkyGuardian, sidewalkflowers Others Blitz the SkyWing: Flash_Heart ---- 'SeaWings' Night Vision and Waterbreathing. Tribe Members: Queen Abyssal (Shadowlugia) King N/A Princesses Seaviper, fffsg., Seaviper Princes Nobles Passion (Jedi210), and KitsnueKrafter Others Seahorse, Enigma Wave, Danon848, Cee_Cee Captain Azitain = AvalonCat ---- 'MudWings' Three extra hearts, Strength Boost, Armor that allows them to stay underwater longer than most dragons. Tribe Members: Queen Queen Everglade, CrystalDesire, CrystallineTheDragon King N/A Princesses Princes Nobles Bayou, SailandBay, Sorapaw Others ---- 'Scavengers' Speed Boost. Leaders Others |-| Areas in Pyrrhia= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'MudWing Palace:' 'Possibility:' 'The Scorpion Den:' 'JustAnotherRobot House:' 'Jade Mountain Academy:' 'SkyWing Palace:' 'War Area:' 'Diamond Skies:' 'Island Palace:' 'Resort Hotel:' 'Mountains' Watch:' 'lifeisbacon's House:' 'Deep Palace:' 'Dragonet's Cave:' 'The Ruins of the Summer Palace:' 'Dawnburst:' 'The Monster Pit:' 'The Diamond Trial:' 'SandWing Palace:' 'IceWing Palace:' 'NightWing Palace:' 'RainWing Village:' 'Loyalty:' |-| Timeline= __NOEDITSECTION__ Announcements ---- We would like to welcome Rain, Avalon, Waves, and Galaxy to the server. Thank you Seaviper for adding them. ---- Upcoming Events ---- Olympics Date: July 14 and 15, 2018 more information coming soon Past Events ---- GLADIATOR FIGHTS'''Date: June 8th, 2018 Time: 8pm EDT If you would like to partipate please put a message on my board (ebelle1) or post to the server's main thread! No equipment (armour, swords, ect.) are needed. Cya there! '''Jade Mountain Acadamy RP Date: June 2, 2018 Time: 1:00pm central (7:00pm wiki time) To sign up, please leave your MC username, tribe, dragon name, and dragon gender on the thread. Participants AvalonCat|Captain Azitain|SeaWings|Female Rain the FanWing|Furzekit|Lilypad|MudWings|Female Piggyxl|Bowserfireball|Hou|SkyWings|Male Seaviper is the New Queen's Champion! Well Done! RP tomorrow (Saturday) from 3pm to 4:30pm Eastern Time Zone! PLEASE LOOK AT YOUR TIME ZONE IT MIGHT BE DIFFERENT. I know this is on really short notice but I only thought of it today. The Rp will take place at JMA, teachers will be apointed right before the RP, also no materials are required! |-| Royals and Nobles= __NOEDITSECTION__ For those of you who want to become a royal or a noble here is the over view and the process to become one: Royals are the King/Queen, Princess(es), and Prince(s). To become a queen/king its the same as in the books, if you're the princess, prince, or even a noble, you can challenge the King/Queen for the throne. Then you have battle to the death! RainWings are different. The challenger for the Queen or King will go against the current reigning K or Q, in a peaceful competition. To make things more fair, it doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, you can still challenge the K or Q for the throne. However this means that there can only be one King or a Queen, not both. If you are the Queen/King and a noble, prince, or princess, challenges you for the throne you can either DENY or ACCEPT the challenge. If you DENY the challenge then you abdicate your throne and are no long the ruler. If you ACCEPT the challenge either ebelle or you will set a time where the challenger and the queen can fight it out. You may not keep putting off the challenge. Nobles: If you want to challenge the King/Queen for the throne but you are not the prince or princess you can become a noble and then be able to challenge them for the throne! So here is how it works: if you want to be a noble you can submit a application to my wall. If the queen or king accepts your application then you are a noble! Congrats! To apply for noble you have to have a notable quality (Such as lots of jewels, a huge house *that was built on survival* ect ect.) In your application please put your tribe, your dragon name *if you have one* and your IGN (username) why should you be a noble, and your notable quality. Nobles can challenge the King or Queen for the throne, or if you want to be princess or prince you can challenge them as well. |-| Frequently Asked Questions= __NOEDITSECTION__ Where can I apply for admin? As of the moment, admin applications are closed, but you can submit a form to me on my wall. Can I have access to creative mode? Only in certain situations will I allow you to have access to creative mode, example as if you are building a big project, like a castle. not for building your home, get the materials yourself. Where is the TP Hub? The TP Hub, which allows you to teleport to different spots on Pyrrhia is located in the Sandwing town hall in Possibility. *Possibility is the town that everyone first spawns in after you pick your tribe-the town hall is the building with a beacon on top of it* What is a Whitelist? A server that is whitelisted means that no one can get into the server with out "premission" or being on a certain list that allows them to join the server. So when I whitelist you, you are added to this "list" and then the server will let you join :) Its kinda like a ticket to get into the movie theaters. Category:Miscellaneous